Total Drama ReAmped!
by R.E. the un-Abridged 2
Summary: *APPS ARE CLOSED* A totally new cast of TD for TDRe-Amped! 18 characters, about 20-25 challenges if I can make it last!
1. Hello everyone

Well, now lets begin with the deets.

Welcome to my first TD fanfic! I am a long time fan, and i finally had a switch flick in my brain that there could possibly be a fanfic site for TD! So I checked, and here it was! *sob.. so long to realize..*

Okay, this is how this is going to work!

APPS ARE OPEN!

I am going to create a new series of TD, and like the millions of others on here, I want your OCs! This will be a 18 spot game, 7 to a team, and every two weeks, an actuall TDI/A/WT member will come in to a person's until they are eliminated! So now, I need some help from you to make this happen! We will all be competing for 1,000,000 dollars!

(I'll review as my two OCs)

before I write a new chapter or challenge along with an elimination though, I will either ask you, or draw a random name out of hat to see who is kicked off. either way, ill try and make it a surprise!

1. I need your OCs. Ill only have two of my own members on here. so 6 guys are open, and 6 girls. You can ask as two characters as well!

2. I need your wonderful brain juice ideas for challenges, or past challenges that we should do again! (awake-a-thon is already on the ballot) Because I have no idea.. .' ...

and 3. I want to know which TD member will start out on TDRe-amped first! after the first two eliminations, weeks, and challenges, one will be invited back to compete for the 1,000,000 along with all of you! will it be courtney? geoff? harold? LeShawna? Gwen? Anyone is welcome!

* * *

Okay, Apps:

Name (or nickname) :

Age 15-18:

gender:

Appearance (skin tone, hair, body shape, eye color, etc.):

Normal clothes:

swim suit:

pj's:

Traits:

Personality:

Fears:

Likes:

things they hate:

Personality:

Good at:

not good at:

Why ask to join?:

special plan to win the million:

do they cuss it up?:

anything they say a lot? (like harold and the word "gosh"):

Favorite Challenge from Original TDI (not an absolute):

Challenge Suggestions/Requests (not an absolute):

Audition? (will help your chances of getting in in case i get more than 16 apps):

* * *

Chris: Welph, I hope you join!

Me: and I'll tell you the contestants that got in next chapter!

Chris: dont forget to "alert" the story so you know if you got in!

Me: and see you next time on Total! Drama! R-

Chris: Hey that's my thing!

Me: too bad Geezus

Chris: See you next time on Total! Drama!

Me: Re-amped!

Both: smile and wave till you leave and begin a hissy fit* this is gonna be a looong season..


	2. final cut!

**Welcome! It's crazy ive had so many reviews in such a short time! It'll be hard to say this, but APPS ARE CLOSED, FINAL. The first chapter is started! get ready eek!**

**here's the final girl's list:**

Kairi (i know you)

Julia Harrison (I think you got in just because of your pyromaniac attitude loved the fire bit!)

Lauren "Lorinzo" (there were other cowgirls, i know, but they didnt follow MY skelly, they just copied theirs again. I've seen this character from you before, but you used my skelly so thanks bunches!)

Johnnie Kirkland-Bonnefoy Anderson (i liked it a lot. and if you could, make a guy skelly for me please!)

Jenna Watson

Lyla Shwartz (your totally fine on the skelly thing)

and finally, Sophie Meraud!

Also my character, Jesse. You'll see her personality and crap during the game.

Thank you so much for all of you that reviewed, but didn't get in! im thinking of a way for you guys to come in one round, and vote off the next player yourself!

**Thank you to:**

Reina Sato

Naomi McCallister

Luvette Detangler

Jordan

Olivia Hoffman

and, Tonia Hart.

You can all still help in elimination ceremonies! Remember that!

**Final cut men:**

Greggory McCartney

Zakk Blythe

Charlie Stevens

Nick Anderson

Kessler Anderson (huh.. the family grouping.. interesting.. do you think you could tell me if they are friends or enemies as brothers)

Matthew rivers

Vincent Jacqule

and my character, Alex Landerson.

(we have only 7 guys, because Duncan will be the first person on the show as a guest.)

now that we have all of our contestants in, a few words:

i know i put in two profiles, i was seeing if you would notice. and those who did, had a better chance of getting in.

I need everyone to review with the following info after looking through the ones that made it in.

everyone please fill out:

Friends you think you'll make:

enemies you think you'll make:

Thoughts toward chris:

thoughts toward chef:

WHAT I MEAN BY THIS... ERM.. well forget filling that out.. i guess it'll work as is..

Well decision was made! you guys chose! Duncan is up first!

then i have the next two after that planned!

Pairing time! look over the following names, and tell me who you want to be paired with, ill make it happen! not everyone needs a partner though, just an idea of who i need romance between! Please PM me for it though!

Kairi

Julia Harrison

Lauren

Johnnie Kirkland-Bonnefoy Anderson

Jenna Watson

Lyla Shwartz

Sophie Meraud

and Jesse (you might want her.. fyi, she rocks)

and girls, add who you want to be paired up with!

Greggory McCartney

Zakk Blythe

Charlie Stevens

Nick Anderson

Kessler Anderson

Matthew rivers

Vincent Jacqule

Alex Landerson (hes great too!)

OKAY ONE MORE THING! please reply with what your character is going to do to win the million, are they going to be like heather and trick them all? Alejandro and kiss them all into it? or just be theere with good intentions? PLEASE TELL WITH A PM STATING YOUR CHARACTERS NAME

**THANK YOU EVERYONE AND I'LL SEE YOU ALL SOON!**

**(make sure you remember to alert the story if you didnt, i dont want you loosing it or anything haha)**


	3. ATTENTION

Everyone please check chaper 2 for an update asap! read all of it over!


	4. Team Chris

**Oh wow.. I never thought I' get even this far.. boy do I have it in for myself... T.T geeze ill be up all weekend, getting this all in order.. And I'm sorry if it's short, I could write a novel, but my fingers are lazy bitches, so I apologize...**

**welph. no challenge this chapter, this is introducing the first 8**

** contestants, half of the guys, and half of the girls! the next 9 are next chapter**

**i dont own TD.. blah blah blah.. but I DO own TDRe-Amped! hehehe**

**Chris: Hey!**

**Me: yeah, I stole the logo.. er, I had My boyfriend buy it for me...**

**Chris: So? I just wont host for you then. Humph.**

**Me: Actually, we own you now... The whole show is his..**

**Chris: But yo-**

**Me: Yes, yes I can!**

**Chris: Intern! your fired, why didn't you tell me about this! *chucks apple at his face***

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Welcome to Total Drama Re-Amped! I'm your host, Chr-" Chris started, but stopped when someone chucked an apple at his head. It was already bitten. "Wha? Ow! What was that for?" Chris looked up at the contestant, waiting on the boat.

"We don't need to hear your shitty talk Mister McLame. I don't even want to be here." Duncan looked down at Chris and threw his stuff onto the dock. "So why are we back at this lame-o island?"

_Ugh, predictable Duncan.._ Chris thought to himself. "We are here, because the show's new owner, Forrest, wanted us to be. His girlfriend Roku suggested it to him." Duncan brought his stuff back to the other end of the dock. "Your lucky the new contestants chose you to come back onto this show. A new one will be invited every two challenges to compete for the million. He sat on the edge and grunted. It was hot today, maybe he would go swimming? Hopefully gwen or someone decent that he KNEW would join in.

Chris kicked the apple off the dock, but the apple hit the next boat, and hit Chris clear in the eye, bouncing off the front tip. Stumbling back, he almost fell off, wavering on the edge. "M-my hair! MY HAIR!" he yelled, falling back more, but was caught by a girl.

"I'm Jesse, no need for thanks." she pulled him up and brushed off his shirt, there was a little bug on it. "Thanks for having me here Chris!" Jesse smiled and walked to the end of the dock where Duncan was. She sat down, her white shirt that went to her elbows, and cut off at her waist, creased when she sat down next to Duncan. "Hey, your Duncan! I'm Jesse, nice to meet you." She didn't even notice that it wasn't the 5 star spa hotel that he promised. Any shot at the million was a good one.

"That was Jesse Yurui" Chris added._ Dang, she seems nice. Maybe she's a new Heather.._

"O-okay..." Duncan said. He didn't shake her waiting hand, which then dropped to her green pastel skirt.

"oh my gosh! you don't want to talk to me, im so sorry, I'll go now and leave you in peace!" She stood up and walked over to see if she could get a peek at the next contestant. Her short sandal heels that wrapped around her leg fell through a crack, and she fell face first to the ground. She had a charm to her, but could fall on anything. She often contemplated never wearing these shoes again.. Her hair was a mess now. her two pastel blue side bangs were all tangled. her blonde hair was blowing in the quiet wind.

She looked up to Chris that called out to the camera taped poorly to the pole, not even paying attention to Jesse, "Everyone, our next contestant is arriving! And it looks like... Alex Landerson!" Jesse pulled herself up and saw this coming. Another apple sat on the boat, and while alex was running to jump off, he kicked it. Chris didn't even see ti coming, and the next thing you knew, his jewels were shattered, and he fell into the water holding his crotch and possible broken ligaments. "Damn apples." He squeaked, then he went under. Jesse couldn't help but laugh, and even Duncan joined along. He stood up and pointed at him, hysterical.

"Hey Alex, I'm Jesse.." She looked at the ground shyly.

"Hey Jesse." He looked at her. "What's with your necklace?" Alex reached for it, and touched it, about to open it, she pushed his hand away, and put it down her shirt.

"u-um n-nothing.." She looked at the ground more, noticing a pebble laying there. A pretty pebble.

"You know i COULD reach for it.."

"You wouldn't..." she glared. He had pretty green eyes, she noticed. Hazel, was it? His brown hair was about ear length, and he wore a white DC shirt with a black long sleve underneath. On top, he had a Plaid red and black sweatshirt you could just cuddle up in! He had White basketball high tops, and blue jeans, not reminded her a little bit about Kaylen. She hated thinking about him, even if he was the best thing that happened to her. She couldn't fall for this Alex guy! That would go against her every promise from 5 years ago. Stupid Necklace!

"Maybe I would.. 'specially since. it's on you." He smiled and didn't expect what was coming. _Slap!_ Jesse slapped him softly on the cheek.

"Shut up."

"That's -haha- what you deserve, -haha- Chris!" And Duncan fell down laughing. Alex hit the dock and looked around. Jesse helped herself up, pulling a comb out of her pocket evasively. She brushed it through quickly, as Alex put his things on the deck near hers. Jesse smiled at Alex, then looked away. Right as she did that, he looked at her and Smiled.

"OOh look another contestant!" Jesse jumped once, pointing at the boat.

"Are you sure it isn't just a medical boat for Chris?" Alex walked over beside her, smiling at her. He was.. Shorter though.. By about two to three inches. "We are on national television you know" Jesse chuckled.

"I know the owners of this show, they would never help Chris!" She laughed again, as the boat drew closer. Duncan wiped tears from his eyes, and went over to Chris, who was just floating in the water, shivering.

"How are you cold man? Its like 95 degrees!" He asked.

"M-m-m-m-y h-h-hair-r-r-r..." He looked up at the sky , slowly spinning in the water.. "i-it's... noo..." And he sank back under.

"I guess I have to get him now.. ugh!" Duncan jumped in and grabbed Chris, pulling him to the side, and brushing out his hair on the sand. "wake the hell up.. you've got a TV show to run, and some money to earn in your next paycheck."

"Money?" He asked.

"Yeah, money. Now go get 'em boy!" Duncan pushed Chris along the dock to the next contestant that arrived.

"Even though my hair is ruined, I will continue on! Welcome our next contestant, Lauren!" He said halfheartedly, not even looking at the camera.

Alex and Jesse had walked to greet Lauren, and they laughed for a minute before Chris had come over. She seemed nice!

**CONFESSIONAL**

Jesse: Did anyone notice, but I think Alex likes me! I know I don't date, but I hope we can become friends. Before he gets kicked off that is. Maybe I slapped him too hard?

Alex: wow.. I've never been slapped by a girl.. I've gotten Wayyyy better at flirting... I think I like her, but she probably hates me.. Well, time to change that..

Chris: Hair hair hair hair hair hair... *rocks back and forth on the toilet seat*

Duncan: Fuck this. *flips camera off*

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Lauren smiled at the camera on the pole, "Hey ya'll back home! I miss ya if your watchin' this!"Chris pulled her shoulder and got her to talk to him .

"This is Lauren, coming from the south! How's it going Lauren? Your hat is nice." He asked, still petting his hair. She had on a white tank with a black jacket. Blue jeans, brown boots, and a Black cowboy hat. She had a happy look on her face. She was just happy to be here. She put her things down and waited for the fifth contestant to enter. Duncan sat in the water wearing his shirt and shorts, his shoes on the dock. (A/N: Even though your nothing like Lauren, i still picture her as my best friend from connecticut.. :'( I miss you...)

"I'm doin' fine now Chris! Just happy to be here! Even if this ISN'T the 5 star hotel!" She looked at him with a smile filled with utter despair. _I'll live.. I'll live.. _She thought.

"Here comes our next contestant now! Kairi! But from all we know, she has no last name!" The boat drew closer, until it stopped at the dock. She began to get off the boat with her luggage. She had Red hair down to her shoulders, with a little bit of orange. Blue eyes. She was a little pale. She had on a white tee, black knee high converse, black biker gloves, and black short shorts.

"Hey you guys, why don't you get in the water!" Duncan called after the boat stopped.

"Are there no ladders or something? I'm quite clu-" And she fell off the rails. She fell right off into the water. Same as her luggage. She swam up to the dock and got up, only before something gleamed in the water. A shark. It jumped up and ate all of her wonderful luggage. All in one fluid movement. "My LUGGAGE!" She screeched. "No! And I don't even get to stay at a 5 star hotel either!" She got down to her knees and cried.

"It's okay! I have some spare clothes you can use." Jesse offered her. "And a swimsuit." Kairi looked up at her.

'Thank you so much!" She smiled and hugged Jesse to death.

"Hey hey hey! Watch the bangs!" She warned.

"Oh im sorry.." Kairi looked down and let go.

"Typical girls.. pssh." Duncan said in the water. He didn't seem to care about the sharks.

"Agreed." Alex took off two layers, so that only his black undershirt remained, his shoes came off, and he dove in too.

" I think you guys might like the next two coming aboard. Kessler and Nick Anderson! Brothers with a huge rivalry!" Chris exclaimed, as another boat came into view.

One of them had brown hair, sushi hair, like justin beiber, and kind of shaggy. His brown eyes were very noticeable, and he was a little lanky. The other one was wearing basically DC everything. Sweater, shoes, with a range of black, grey and white. his Body was slightly muscular, but he was skinny, with a nice light, but noticeable, tan. He had Bright turquoise eyes, and soft blonde hair you would want to curl up in! The other one, was like a little kid, and he had that cute look. He had on a red long sleeve with a black tee over it. He had a blue sweater vest in his hand due to the heat, brown Kakie pants, and brown boots like noah's.

The blonde shoved the Brunette off the edge onto the dock, and chucked his stuff onto the deck, leaving the brunette's stuff on the boat. He jumped off the boat, landing perfectly on two feet, with one hand in between just touching the dock. The boat drove away.

"Hey guys! What's up!" The blonde walked by Chris, giving him knuckles.

"Not much Kessler, you?" Chris said. Kessler walked to the end of the dock, setting his things down nicely.

"wow.. attitude?" Jesse mumbled.

"Hello everyone! I am Nick Kessler. I will be your leader to victory! Go me!" Nick jumped up and brushed himself off. He was used to being beat up by his brother Kessler. "HEy, why am I not at a 5 star hotel again?"

"Because hehe" Chris laughed.

"And I'm related to THAT...?" Kessler nudged Kairi. She looked at him puzzled.

"You two are siblings?" She tiled her head in wonderment.

"Yes, sadly, my awesomeness has to deal with him..." Nick added rudely. He got a few glares from Kairi and his brother.

"Hm.. I take that back. Nick has an attitude..." Jesse said to the boys, as she sat on the dock's edge pointing at the brothers of annoyance. Even if they were cute, she could never be their friends.

"Agreed." Duncan said. He pulled himself onto the deck and sat next to Jesse. "I'm not so happy about this.. Personally, it sucks."

"Eh.. It's okay, I'd like to be with people i know. And after all, with three seasons, I know you the best." She chuckled quietly. "I hope i can make it through.. These guys seem like flirts..." She was troubled by that thought.

"Hey, where's Alex?" Duncan noticed he wasn't with them any longer.

Alex poked his head up from in the water. He looked at his target and grabbed it. His hand began to pull on her boot, and she screamed. "Ah help me!" Lauren screamed. Then she turned around when the hand let go.

"It's just me! Alex!" He laughed. He really scared her, didn't he?

"Th-that was rude!" Lauren looked at him, embarrassed.

"Well.." Alex didn't have a comeback, and he didn't want to apologize.. So he ducked under for a minute and pushed up to get himself back on the dock. He flapped around his hair and got her a little wet. "Okay, now I'm sorry."

"Y-you..." Lauren was freaked out. Did he just... And yet she didn't want to yell at him... She was a little bit cooler for the water...

"And here are the last two contestants, Charlie and Matthew!" Two boats were coming in.

"Wait, last two contestants? last?" Jesse was utterly confused. She stood up and walked over to Chris, Kessler, Nick, and Kairi. Duncan followed.

Lauren followed Alex over to the group.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Lauren: I like these people, but.. I d'nt know about Alex. I like making friends, I hope that I can deal with him..

Alex: Duh duh, duh duh, duh duh! (Jaws theme) hahaha

Kessler: Ahh girls.. Too bad my brother is messing with my experience. Damn him.

Nick: I don't think anyone has a problem with me! I have this game in the B A G. Million here i come! *outside: No you don't!* Shut up Kessler!

**END CONFESSIONAL**

the two boats docked, and the guys came off.

"Ohh look a strawberry!" Nick called out.

"My name's Matt you idoit!" He called back. He had brown eyes, normal skin tone, and Neon red hair, that was kind of long. Sunglasses sat on the top of his head.

"Here we have Matthew Rivers. What's up dude?" Chris held out his hand for him.

"My names Matt, by the way." He shook his hand. He was wearing a striped black and white tee, with a black long sleeve. He had on his Vans, and light blue pants on. "Nice to meet you all." He smiled at them, his white teeth shining nicely in the sun. He didn't me to come off that nice, but he did.

"I-I'm Kairi." Kairi introduced herself to him. He had almost the same hair as her.

"Hi." He said, getting kinda pissed. "Hey Chris?"

"Yeah."

"What's up with the campground?" He noticed.

"Oh nothing..."

"I don't like surprises." He said.

"That's MY thing mister!" Duncan called out.

"Okay then, moving along. Welcome Charlie!" Chris took a step back from Matt, nodding him to go put his things with the other's. Kairi watched Matt walk. He seemed nice. To her..

Charlie had Raven black hair. He was kind of short, and had brown eyes. He was tanned, and had an average build. He was wearing a red tee with the words "New York" on them, with a purple Hollister sweater over it. Black red and white tennis shoes on his feet, and worn out Navy blue jeans.

He dropped his things down and went over to Chris. "Nice to see you man!" He smiled at him and shook his hand. He picked up his things and went over to put his luggage down. " Hey how is everyone?" He asked.

"Good!" A chorus of voices sounded. One bad, and one, "Be glad your meeting me!" From none other than Nick.

"Okay then." He rolled his eyes, and eyed the luggage. He put them in order from biggest to smallest, and color wise. OCD was getting the best of him. Everyone watched him silently organize, before he finished and went over to Chris.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Charlie: Damn OCD! I hate you satan... hate you... When I join you, your dead.

Matt: Hmm.. I'm still kinda pissed at Chris.. oh well. Kairi seems nice.. Nick ticks me off..

Chris: Does that Nick dude have a problem?

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"So now what?" Kessler asked.

"Now for a few words by the hottest one here." Chris said.

"you mean me?" Nick added.

"No dunce bucket! me. First of all, I hope you all get along, because these 9 contestants, soon to be 8, are your new teammates! Welcome to team Chris." He smiled.

A bit of murmuring went around, before Chris dispersed them. "Everyone get your things and go to your Cabins! Be ready for tonight, it's your first elimination ceremony!" Everyone, your cabin is on the left. boys on one side, girls on the other. Try not to kill each other, and get some rest. Communals are about a quarter of a mile down the path you see leading from your cabin. Okay, see you at the fire pit later tonight."

Everyone grabbed their things, and ran to the cabin, calling bunks, and pushing around. Everyone was situated, some longer than others. Rumors about odd things went around, and some small fights began. Half or more of the cabin was asleep, and by this time they were on their way to the fire pit. (A/N: sorry about no details, I just really wanted this out by 1:00 today.)

After everyone was around the fire on a stump, they all were nervous. "Why are we doing this anyway Chris? I don't want any of my subjects- er friends, voted off." Nick asked.

"Because 1. I said so, and 2. because the team coming in tomorrow only has 8 contestants." Chris liked his planning.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and spending your time with this. I'm so happy and grateful for all of your support, even if this is only the first chapter. total word count: 3,582**

**Note that I never write this long, so I'm sorry for spelling, grammar, caps, etc.**

**And now, All of you on team Chris, here are your instructions!**

**1. PM me with your characters name. press enter.**

**2. tell me the name of the person you would like to vote off. press enter.**

**and 3. tell me in one or more sentences why you chose to vote this person off.**

**4. send the message. when I have everyone's votes i can start chapter 2! if you weren't part of team Chris, you can still review this, and tell me who YOU would vote off!**

**also, kessler and nick, aka EternalDarkness101 just review your vote, i know you can't pm.**

**Everyone review! tell me what you think! and well see you next time on Total! Drama! Re-Amped!**

**Chris: hey!**

**me: haha see you!**


End file.
